


All That She's Got

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Falling In Love, Korean Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet, Unrequited Love, Wedding Rings, Weddings, red paladin lance, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: A look into Pidge's head at the wedding of the man she loves.





	All That She's Got

They are beautiful together. It’s impossible to deny, because you can just see it in the way that they walk next to each other. And not just beautiful aesthetically. No, just to rub salt in the wound, they have to be near perfect for each other. And completely, totally, disgustingly in love with each other. It’s like they’re a match made in heaven, or whatever the Altean version of heaven is.

I’d like to say that I hate Allura. I’d like to say that I hate the way she has to bend down ever so slightly to kiss him because she’s ever so slightly taller than him. I’d like to say that I hate the way his pale hands look against her dark skin when they hold hands. I’d like to say I hate the way her snow colored hair looks when it falls against his skin when they hug. I’d like to say that I hate the way she’s the first person he asks after when we get back to missions. I’d like to say I hate the way they’re so perfect for each other, but I can’t. I don’t like lying. And I know she’s more perfect for him than I’ll ever be.

Yet I still like to imagine him bending down to kiss me, or sweeping me up in his arms. I like to imagine how his pale hands, far too much like porcelain than any human’s should be, would look against my slightly tanned skin. I like to imagine him running his hands through my light brown hair, and what it would look like against his skin. I like to imagine how his voice would sound with my name on his lips after missions as he asks after my well being.

Keith’s original lion was Red, but I like to think that Black suits him much better. Red is temperamental and fiercely loyal, and while Keith is both of those things, Black is, well, a true hero. And that’s what Keith is. I think, Keith was always supposed to have Black and Lance was always supposed to have Red and Allura was always supposed to have Blue, but they weren’t ready for them yet when we first arrived. But now that they are ready, I can see that they’re with who they’re supposed to be with, and not just in the sense of lions.

Allura is alarmingly perfect. I remember the first time we met her, that she had fallen into Lance’s arms and I had thought that they were perfect for each other. But then, after we were all separated, Allura had seemed to fall into Keith’s arms and it looked so much more natural than it had with Lance. His arms looped easily around her and rested naturally on the curve of her hips, his hands joined around her. High enough that it wasn’t indecent, but low enough that it was intimate. She looped her arms around his shoulders, and I remember how naturally they rested there, how natural the two of them looked. Like two pieces of a puzzle.

I remember when I first met Keith. It was back when Shiro and Matt were in the Garrison. He’d just started, apparently Shiro had called in a favor to get him in. One day, Matt had brought Shiro around like he always did and Shiro had let Keith tag along. I was wearing a white sundress and my hair, long and loose, fanned across my back and shoulders. I remember thinking that he was the prettiest boy that I had ever seen. I also remember thinking that I wouldn’t mind standing across from him wearing another white dress.

Allura is wearing that dress. I guess the whole white is the color of purity thing is maintained throughout Altean and Earthen culture. Ahead of time, Keith had given Coran some special vows to read for him.

“shilrang Keith goon, shilrang Keith gooneun shinboo Allura yangwool anaelo maja, hapbeop jeogin boobooga deoryogo hago issoopnida.   
shilrang Keith gooneun jeulguwooltaena gelowool taena, gunganghal taena goolotchi anool taena, goo utteohanili itdeolado, shinboo Keith yangwool pyungsaeng sarang hago, jonjoong hamyo, seoro weelo hago, dowool gousul mengse hashipnika?” The words sound natural on Coran’s lips. Like he was always meant to say them for those two. He must’ve practised a lot.

“Ye.” For a second, I think of that old Earth slang word. But then I figure it’s probably Korean for something akin to ‘I do’. I wish Keith were saying that to me. Coran says a speech in Altean, and it sounds absolutely beautiful. Allura has happy tears in her eyes, and while Keith doesn’t look like he’ll cry, this is the happiest I have ever seen him. Happier than when we got Shiro back. Happier than when we found his mother, who is currently sitting next to the other members of the Blade of Marmora. They’re all seated on the groom’s side, while I and the other Paladins are on the bride’s side. Other Paladins aside from Keith, that is. Slav sits with us, too, but he’s been spouting out about how their marriage has a 100% chance of success in all realities that it occurs. I know I should be happy for Keith and Allura, but I want to ask Slav what the percentage of a marriage between Keith and I would be.

“If there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace!” In my mind, I jump to my feet.

“I object!” I yell dramatically.

“Pidge… but why!?” Coran asks.

“Because,” I turn to Keith, “I love you.” In my mind, he drops Allura’s hands and - having realized that his true love is for me - he runs to me and picks me up and twirls me around and I’m so happy and everyone, even Allura, is applauding and Slav is saying how our marriage has a 200% chance of succeeding in all realities. In my mind, Keith kisses me.

In the real world, I remain seated and silent.

In the real world, Keith kisses Allura and it’s official. Allura is no longer princess but, as is the Altean way, she is now queen. And Keith is her king. But titles don’t seem to bother them because they look so happy. We applaud and take pictures and over on the groom’s side, Matt is whooping. I knew he would whoop. He’d whoop at my wedding, too. I want this to be my and Keith’s wedding.

But it isn’t. And I can accept that.

Keith doesn’t drop Allura’s hand. We all know that he’s touch starved, even after all this time with as affectionate human beings as us, he still revels in one little touch. But I don’t think that’s why he doesn’t let go of her. I don’t think he ever wants to let go of her again. I know that he won’t let this affect him in battles, god knows he treats us all equally, but he wants her safe and she wants him safe and they’re so happy and so sickeningly in love. And I kind of hate it. I want to be the one that Keith gazes at like that, but I know that those violet eyes won’t shine like that for me. 

Allura likes sparkly things. I remember, when we went to the space mall, Lance had joked about getting her something sparkly and she just lit up. Brighter than the times square christmas tree. It was beautiful. Now, the most precious sparkly thing Allura has is two rings. One, a silver band with a large sapphire. The other a plain gold band stacked on top of that one on her left hand ring finger. I’m not sure what Altean wedding bands look like, but I sure as hell know an Earthen one when I see it.

Allura has a lot of things that I don’t. She has a woman’s body. She has the looks of a goddess. The kind of looks that books take pages to tell. She has long hair that falls naturally perfect and is so soft that it feels like a gentle wind when it brushes against you. She has a kind and cheerful disposition. She has a powerful title and a castle and so many science advancements that I can’t even catch up to. But none of that matters, not to him and not to me. Because the only thing that Allura has that I care about is something that she would never give up or let harm come to. Allura has Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Voltron.
> 
> Translation of Keith's wedding vows: Mr Keith. You, Keith, are becoming the husband of Allura. Do you promise to love Allura and respect her, take care of her, help her, in joyful times and in hard times, healthy times and sickness times, every day, for ever? 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
